La tesis de un ángel cruel (InglaterraxLectora)
by Ranmaru Kirkland
Summary: Los ángeles son criaturas que deben ayudar a los demás por obligación y vocación, Arthur lo sabe, pero su problema es que mientras cumplía su misión, se enamoró de , ahora son novios y nunca le contó nada ¿Afectará su descubrimiento en su relación? Basado en la canción "La tesis de un ángel cruel" de Charm. Angel! England x Reader.
1. Chapter 1: Ángel

** Hola! Yo soy Ranmaru y vengo a traerles una historia que me gustó mucho escribir, un InglaterraxLectora que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "La tésis de un ángel cruel" de Charm, pues... eso, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y la canción "La tesis de un ángel cruel" tampoco me pertenece**

"No pretendas convertirte en un ángel… si lo logras puede no gustarte…"

Tú y Arthur llevaban ya una par de meses saliendo, a ti te encantaba la forma tan gentil de tu novio de ver el mundo, siempre te intentaba ayudar a pesar de que a veces a él mismo se le hacía difícil, enseñándote de la magia que aguardaba cada rincón sólo a los ojos de los más atentos, tú eras una chica que gustaba de los elementos mágicos e historias fantásticas que Arthur se sabía de memoria y de los que solía presumir junto con Vlad y Lukas, que también son tus amigos. Lo único que tenías en contra de Arthur, era que parecía obsesionado con llegar a ser un ángel en tierra, y, al mismo tiempo, parecía avergonzado de lo mismo, sólo tú conocías su secreto gracias a la buena o mala suerte de haberlo encontrado más de una vez ayudando a quien se le pasara por delante y leyendo la biblia como si se tratara de una chica enamorada leyendo "Romeo y Julieta", así de concentrado estaba en lograr ese extraño deseo de ser un ángel.

Ángel

"Te estremecías de solo pensar en tu novio convertido en un ser de grandes alas blancas y poderes ilimitados, no, él debía quedarse junto a ti, no podía reemplazarte por cumplir un sueño imposible ¿verdad? Él te amaba, te lo había dicho muchas veces, nadie podía obsesionarse tanto como para acabar con meses de romance puro y hermoso para que le crecieran un par de alas ¿no es cierto? De todas formas le temías a esa posibilidad. Y le seguiste temiendo hasta aquél día.

El viento golpeaba las puertas y ventanas con fuerza, mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia al caer y de los truenos cruzar el cielo después de que los relámpagos les abrieran el paso, no eran más que las siete de la tarde y Arthur estaba en tu casa atrapado por la tormenta, en sus manos una taza de té idéntica a la su novia frente a él, quien le hablaba constantemente para que al menos el ruido sonara por encima de la lluvia para amenizar la velada.

-Hoy me he encontrado con Vlas y Lukas- comenzaste con preocupación- me han dicho que llevan tiempo sin verse… ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, supongo que ya es hora de que el Magic Trio vuelva a las andadas, hace tiempo que no intentamos nuevos hechizos, aunque no es mucho considerando cómo es que están sus familias, aunque la mía no está mucho mejor… quizá debería ayudarles un poco ¿No crees _?/p  
-Pienso que deberíamos juntarnos los cuatro y probar con ese hechizo para invocar a un unicornio, ese que me dijiste hace un mes que ibas a intentar para que fuéramos a dar un paseo en su lomo…-dijiste con algo de tristeza.

-Creo que no hay tiempo para eso, hay cosas más importantes en este momento… ¿sabes? Hay un albergue que necesita voluntarios ¿Te apuntas conmigo?

-Arthur… sabes que estas semanas voy estar metida en mis estudios, la semana de finales se acerca….

-En lo que tú estudias, yo me ocuparé del albergue, ya verás que cuando te toquen por fin las vacaciones podremos ir los dos- te comenzó a dar rabia, ¿no podía preocuparse de otra cosa? ¿Pensar un poco en el romance que se supone debían mantener?-O quizá podrías ir a medio tiempo a otro que hay más cerca de tu escuela ¡Podríamos ir los dos! Y…

-Arthur…-Le cortaste-¿Acaso no te importa lo que tenemos? Me prometiste ese paseo hace un mes completo…me dijiste que saldríamos, que te darías tiempo para mí… ¿Cuándo será eso?-el chico enmudeció, extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, pero la misión angelical que tenía ocupaba más de su tiempo de lo que él desearía, ni caso.- Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no solo ir a ayudar a todo el mundo, quiero hacer algo romántico, Arthur ¡Hace tanto que ya no somos más que compañeros de campaña!

-Si de mí dependiera, no sería así…

-¡Depende de ti Arthur Kirkland!- le gritaste poniéndote de pie y tirando la taza al suelo, que se rompió en un estrépito- ¡Depende de ti! Depende de ti…-repetiste bajando el tono de voz, casi soltando lágrimas y caminando hacia la cocina para buscar una toalla o algo para limpiar el desastre.

Arthur se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación que a él le correspondía en emergencias como aquella, se quitó la chaqueta que traía, el chaleco y la corbata, escuchó el sonido del viento y la lluvia golpear con fuerza el ventanal, supo que tu corazón sonaría igual en ese momento, un corazón triste agobiado por millares de emociones que lo golpeaban una y otra vez sin dejarlo tranquilo, te amaba, pero las misiones angelicales son algo que no se puede dejar de lado a menos que una fuerza superior te lo permita, de momento no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Te amaba, y lo tenía presente. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Te quedaste en la cocina un rato, te enjuagaste las lágrimas y pensaste un poco, estabas en verdad furiosa con Arthur, pero no podías evitar perdonarlo luego, lo sabías porque esa forma tan extraña de ser que tenía, era también una de las cosa que te encantaban de él. Te encaminaste a la sala para ir pedirle perdón por gritarle, pero él ya no estaba, así que fuiste a su habitación, pero lo que viste te dejó petrificada en la puerta. "No…no está pasando…Arthur es…" no quisiste seguir pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de eso, querías salir pero tus extremidades no te respondían. Arthur se giró, quizá porque te notó o por simple inercia, te miró directo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos que transmitían tanta inocencia, tantos sentimientos dulces,chocaron con los tuyos color (tu color de ojos), tan tristes y a la vez lleno de deseos, que por un momento se le olvidó que tenía un destino que era ahora tan distinto al tuyo. Arthur ahora tenía puesta una túnica blanca y un halo flotaba por encima de su cabeza, pero lo más vistoso era sin duda que dos grandes alas le habían brotado de la espalda y exhibían majestuosidad divina por cada lado. Arthur era un ángel.

-(TN)...-susurró con voz dulce, algo que quizá no le habías escuchado en meses-¿Ya ves por qué no depende de mí?

-Tú… tú eres un… uno de ellos…-dijiste con un hilillo de voz, temblando de puro terror. Terror a la soledad que se aproximaba. Arthur se acercó a ti con sus hermosas alas blancas abiertas, soltando algunas plumas de paso.

-(TN)... No creas que no quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo, no siempre-te abrazó con sus brazos y alas, brindándote el calor que llevabas esperando tanto tiempo, sin poder creer que eso sería quizá el último gesto romántico que verías en él.-soy un ángel, y no puedo evitar serlo, como verás, aunque la verdad siempre me gustó mucho serlo, eres la única persona por la que lo dejaría, pero no puedo…no depende de mí…

-Arthur… ¿Entiendes para qué son tus alas?-esa pregunta pareció sorprenderle, ya que rió un poco con una adorable sonrisa, esas que solo dan los ángeles

-¡Claro, las alas son para volar!-asentiste llorando, la ingenuidad que presentaba era cautivadora, pero al mismo tiempo dañaba con mucha fuerza.

-Son para volar… volar lejos, Arthur-comenzaste con voz quebrada- lejos, al futuro, tan lejos… lejos del amor puro que tenemos… ¡Lejos de mí, Arthur!-terminaste con un grito y echándote a llorar en su pecho, frustrada, él apretó el abrazo y te acarició el cabello, no quería verte llorar.

-No llores… mis alas son para que vuele a ayudar a quien lo necesite, para que pueda salir por las ventanas y alcanzar las estrellas… un día te llevaré conmigo, te llevaré a lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, a la punta del Big Ben, a las pirámides egipcias, a dónde tú quieras ¡Ya verás que la pasaremos de maravillas cruzando el azul cielo!

-No se puede… tú buscaste convertirte en u ángel, tú elegiste alejarte volando de nuestra venta, abrir las alas y abrazarte al cielo… para dejarme atrás a mí y a todo lo que vale, tus hermanos, tus amigos, todo en nuestra vida.

No te soltó, no pensaba hacerlo, no podía permitirse que una persona llorar, no por él, como ángel que era no podía dejarte con aquella amargura, pero sabía que tampoco podía quedarse contigo por siempre, que algún día tendría que partir muy lejos, que tendría que dejarte para salvar a alguien, que Dios le encomendaría alguna misión en especial y él no podría negarse a cumplirla, nadie podía negarse a la voluntad de Dios, en especial él, que era un ángel. Un ángel que se había enamorado de una humana. De ti.

"Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel… si lo logras puede no gustarte."

**Um... si les gustó, por favor déjenme su opinión en un review... ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Promesas

**_Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que no había subido otro capítulo desde hace mucho, pero, con toda honestidad, se me había olvidado que tenía la historia subida aquí, estoy más acostumbrada a wattpad y había olvidado que también tenía que actualizar aquí ^^U. Aún así, vi que la historia tenía un follow y un favorite ¡Y casi me desmayo cuando me di cuenta! ¡Muchas gracias para quién haya sido, y aquí esta tu continuación._**

_"Has querido convertirte en un ángel, y de nuestra ventana alejarte… abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte… ¡Y dejar atrás todo lo que vale!"_

Te despertaste en tu cama, aún estabas vestida y un motón de plumas te cubrían el cuerpo, miraste por la ventana y te encontraste a Arthur ahí sentado, con sus grandes alas desplegadas, pero con ropa normal, te entraron ganas de llorar viéndolo ahí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con una sonrisa dulce que de seguro era una de las más hermosas que alguna vez viste, pero que te llenaba de pesar. Te levantaste y de inmediato saliste de ahí como si así pudieras alejar la visión de tu novio alado de tu mente, una pena que no fuera como una pesadilla de la infancia , sino que una realidad demasiado extraña para comprenderla.

-Good Morning, _-canturreó el ángel que pasaba a tu lado con las alas encogidas, para no golpearlas contra las paredes del pasillo-How do you sleep?

-Fine, thanks-respondiste desganada pasando por alto el detalle de que se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, te encaminaste a la cocina y pusiste a hervir agua y un par de panes a tostar-¿té con tostadas?

-¡Claro!-respondió él, bastante alegre-¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy distante, más de lo normal-negaste con la cabeza y sacaste un par de tazas, pasando a su lado sin prestar demasiada atención, Arthur te siguió llevando platos y mantequilla a la mesa.- ¿Te parece si hoy vamos a ver Lukas y Vlad como pediste?

-Hmm…-dijiste sirviéndote agua caliente y té, para sentarte y esperar el pan tostado

-¡Hey, respóndeme!-no hay respuesta. Arthur voló y puso su cara cerca de la tuya para que no pudieras comer, pero de un solo empujón se vio obligado a tomar distancia- ¡(Tu nombre completo)! ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Nada de mayor importancia… ¡Solo que mi novio me confesó ayer que era un ángel!-dijiste gritando y levantándote- ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes?

-La verdad…no…-dijo él apartando la mirada, tú te resignaste y volviste a sentarte frente a tu té, ignorándolo olímpicamente-Créeme cuando te digo que yo quería decirte... ¡Te lo juro! Pero no podía...

Lo miraste a los ojos y de nuevo te sorprendió la inocencia y buenos sentimientos que reflejaban, pero esta vez no te dejaste inmutar, te volviste a levantar y te pusiste frente a él, le tomaste las manos, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente, uno de sus muchos puntos débiles al tacto eran sus manos , si le tomabas la mano frente a alguien más la quitaba enseguida de forma tsundere y te reclamaba con las mejillas encendidas, pero cuando no había nadie simplemente se sonrojaba y te miraba algo incómodo, como en ese instante.

-Solo respóndeme algo...- le dijiste con un ligero sonrojo también- ¿Aún me amas?

Él sonrió con angelical dulzura y tomándote por la cintura, te besó igual de dulce. Tú no supiste si era porque recién comenzabas a verlo como un ángel o porque no te habías dado cuenta antes, pero ahora sabías que los ángeles daban los mejores besos del mundo y, por mucho, los más repletos de cariño desconocidos por la raza humana.

-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...-te susurró al oído, dándote de paso otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla-ahora que si me estás escuchando ¿Vamos a ver a Vlad y Lukas?

-Claro, si fui yo quien te lo sugirió ayer-dijiste con una ligera risilla, causando que Arthur también riera, ahora tú fuiste quien lo besó, te separaste de él y fuiste a arreglarte, feliz de tener de nuevo a un Arthur romántico contigo.

Sin embargo Arthur estaba nervioso y triste, mientras tú no mirabas, claro está, no por nada los ángeles guardan su secreto al resto del mundo, sino veríamos ángeles en cada esquina y a cada momento del día ayudando gente, ellos solo son un lado de la moneda de los seres sobrenaturales, del otro lado están sus contrarios, los demonios, criaturas que se encargan de causar la desdicha en la gente y en todo aquel que tenga sentimientos o simple conciencia. Los ángeles viven como cualquier persona cuando cumplen su misión en la tierra, pero deben tener cuidado con revelar su existencia, a pesar de la superioridad de los ángeles frente a otras criaturas, los demonios tienen prácticamente el poder absoluto sobre los humanos, por eso si saben quién es aquel que le importa a un ángel, sabrán también qué es lo que hay que atacar primero, y, al igual que con los seres de alas blancas, no se sabe quién puede ser un demonio en el alrededor. Arthur no quería que nada te sucediera, por lo que nunca te contó de su "condición", sin embargo en ese momento en el que te vio tan frustrada, no pensó en las consecuencias de contarte todo, y ahora era cuando se arrepentía, tendría que tener el ojo encima tuyo todo el día, por tu bien. Él también fue a arreglarse, a pesar de que con un movimiento de manos pudo estar listo en un segundo, había aprendido que haciendo las cosas como humano se aprendía mucho más de lo que se hacia con la magia, prefería la vida esforzada y vivida del humano a la fácil vida que a veces llegaban a tener los de su raza.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntaste cuando lo viste en la sala, supusiste que esperándote, el asintió y echándose la mochila al hombro, te abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran a casa de Lukas.

Cuando llegaron allí, tu novio tocó el timbre varias veces, hasta que apareció un muchacho de cabellos claros y ojos azules, con la mirada perdida y un visible humor de perros. Los invitó a pasar y les dijo que Lulas había salido hace un rato con Vlad, así que era probable que llegaran en un rato. Mientras volvía les sirvió té y algunas galletas, Emil siempre era así de amable con ustedes, él era el hermano menor de Lukas y también uno de tus mejores amigos, era un año menor que tú y sin embargo te trataba como una hermanita e iban al mismo curso, por lo que se veían a menudo las caras.

-¿Por qué llevaban tanto tiempo sin venir?-preguntó con su característica inexpresividad

-He estado muy metida en mis estudios y Arthur me ha ayudado mucho, quizá por eso no nos hayas visto-dijiste ya que sabías que a Arthur no le gustaba que supieran de todas sus acciones que ahora te diste cuenta que eran sus misiones angelicales, siempre actuaba de un modo tsundere.

-Ya veo, eso significa que ahora podrías ayudarme con lo que nos queda de estudiar, y, de paso explica los dos 100% que obtuviste en los últimos exámenes.

-Claro, estudiaré contigo con gusto-dijiste sacándole algo que pareció ser una leve sonrisa.

-Mientras estos tres explotan como dinamita en fin de año, nosotros nos preparémonos para los últimos exámenes.

-Me parece bien- hablaste tomando algo más de té.

-Hum...-comenzó rascándose la mejilla con la punta del dedos, quizá para disimular-¿Segura de que estarás bien? Digo, no es que me preocupe, pero no está bien que...

-Ya entendí, Arthur-le cortaste tocando su malo con la punta de tus dedos, para tranquilizarlo, además de mirarlo para decirle con tus ojos "Estaré bien, no hay de qué preocuparse", causando un sonrojo en él y que apartara su mano y su mirada con su característico modo tsundere frente al resto del mundo. Los amigos de Arthur llegaron unos quince minutos después, cuando ya casi no quedaban galletas y tu novio comenzaba a mostrar sus celos a tu mejor amigo.

-¡Hasta que te animas a venir, Arthur!- le dice Vlad lanzándose a él, con cascaditas en los ojos y una cara adorable, él tiene los ojos rojizos y el cabellos castaño, además de un complejo de vampiro del cual nunca tuviste muy claro el por qué.

-Te estábamos esperando...- dijo esta vez Lukas, un muchacho rubio de ojos distantes y azules, una Cruz nórdica siempre estaba sujetando su flequillo y un rizo independiente flotaba a su lado, era el más callado de los tres y casi siempre el que evitaba que el mundo se viniera abajo con todas sus locuras.-No venías hace demasiado.

-Jejeje, perdón por eso... Estudios con _-dijo intentando excusarse y a mismo tiempo quitarse a su amigo de encima.

-Si nos disculpan, yo y _ nos vamos ahora.- intentaba llamar la atención Emil tomándote de la mano y sacándote de ahí antes de que empezaran a lanzarse hechizos u otras cosas extrañas.

Mientras eso ocurría, los tres integrantes del Magic Trio comenzaban a trabajar en su "sala de reuniones para el grupo" (lease sótano de Lukas) en el encantamiento que llevaban un mes intentando, invocar al dichoso unicornio para que Arthur por fin le pudiera dedicar un gesto romántico a su novia, los otros dos miembros estaban de acuerdo con el plan por la simple razón de que eran tus amigos y de verdad sentían que te merecías por lo menos algo dulce y lindo de vez en cuando, el problema era que no siempre salían bien los encantamientos y no sabían como podía resultar esto. En esta ocasión le dijeron a Lukas que hiciera el encantamiento en el caldero, era la opción más segura teniendo en cuenta de que la última reunión había sido cancelada ya que cuando Arthur hizo la poción hubo un problema con algunos "gases tóxicos de dudosa procedencia" y cuando Vlad hace la poción suele agregarles ciertos ingredientes y terminan prácticamente igual. Una vez terminada la poción, Arthur se paró frente a él y dijo en voz alta el encantamiento, logrando que una nube Blanca de humo saliera y cegara a los dos magos y el ángel, de paso alarmando a los otros jóvenes y provocando que corrieran al sótano a buscar a sus seres queridos.

-¡Lukas!-grita Emil con las manos al frente debido a la poca visibilidad

-¡Vlad!-grita Lukas tosiendo y tocando todo alrededor.

-¡Arthur!-grita Vlad intentando alejar el humo agitando sus manos

-¡_!-gritaba desesperado Arthur buscándote por la habitación, caminando prácticamente sin rumbo

-U-unicornio...-susurraste tú frente a una yegua Blanca con la melena larga y gris, que tenía un cuerno en la frente-¡Chicos lo lograron! Ahora si pudieran dispersar el humo...

-Yo no tengo varita, la solté luego del hechizo

-yo tampoco...

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡Usen magia de manos!-Arthur levantó ambas manos bajo tu atenta mirada-¡DISPERSA!

Ya dicho lo dicho el humo comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo más visibles sus posiciones, Vlad a punto de salir del sótano, Emil casi chocando con la mesa, Lukas frente a una pared, a punto de darse el tortazo de su vida y Arthur y tú a pocos centímetros de distancia, con el unicornio al lado. Arthur se sonrojó con fuerza, aún con las manos levantadas, pero con la vista puesta en ti, algo incómodo. El unicornio soltó un relincho viendo que la escena no avanzaba, te dio un ligero empujón y tus labios chocaron con los de tu novio, dejándolos a ambos algo extrañados, pero igual manera te diste el valor para darle un ligero y suave beso antes de separarse. "Humanos, a pesar de tener tantos sentimientos no saben expresarlos, aunque no pensé que fuera tan difícil para un ángel" pensó la unicornio, con algo de decepción, para luego mirar al resto de los humanos en la habitación.

-¿Para qué me habéis llamado?-dijo el ser mágico frente al ángel y los otros dos magos, ya que el otro chico no veía nada y la chica ya estaba montada en su lomo.

-Pues, permitidme preguntarle si yo y mi novia podríamos dar un corto paseo en su lomo, honorable ser.-dijo Arthur haciendo una ligera reverencia y hablando con voz solemne.

-Vos y vuestra pareja podéis, los demás deberéis esperara hasta la siguiente luna, en verdad lo lamento, magos.

-No hay cuidado-corearon antes de salir del sótano arrastrando a un oji azul que comenzaba a creer que su hermano se había vuelto loco, pues le hablaba a un unicornio que él no veía.

-Tú, que tienes poder sobre, ser angelical, con tu respetuosa actitud te has ganado mi confianza, tú y esta humana con puro corazón pueden montar en mi cuantas haces quieran.

Arthur sonrió y se subió al unicornio, este subió las escaleras para salir de ahí por una ventana abierta y correr hasta alejarse completamente de la ciudad en un corto tiempo, mostrándoles unas hermosas praderas debajo de ellos, tú habías cerrado tus ojos con fuerza, aferrándote a la espalda de Arthur para no caer.

-Tranquila, _ mira hacia allá-abriste los ojos lentamente y miraste hacia donde tu novio apuntaba, hacia abajo.

-¡Que hermoso!

Desde arriba la pradera era hermosa, toda una pintura hecha para las aves que surcaban el cielo, miles de colores mezclados acompañados por el hermoso verde del césped, no existían palabras para expresar ni tu asombro ni tu alegría, lo único que pensabas era en lo hermoso que resultaba el ambiente, volando sobre una pradera florida en la espalda de un unicornio con la persona que más amabas, nada podría arruinarlo. O eso querías creer. Arthur se tensó de pronto y de un solo movimiento desplegó sus alas y voló alto.

-¡Arthur!-gritaste previendo lo que iba a pasar-¿A dónde vas?

-Lo siento mucho...Debo irme, pero volveré mañana... Alguien me necesita, _

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-Sabes que no puedo negarme, tu misma lo dijiste, mis alas son para volar a donde me necesiten, goodbye, my love- se alejó hacia el lado contrario de donde ibas tú, sin notar que tus ojos se habían convertido en ríos de lágrimas, llorando por la soledad a la que estabas condenada.

-Volar fuera de las ventanas, abriendo las alas para abrazarte al cielo, dejándome atrás a mi y todo lk que vale...-dijiste hundiendo la cara en la crin del animal fantástico.

-Tranquila, pequeña, pues cuando se logra ser lo que uno no nació para ser, sea humano, demonio cruel o ángel, puede que no te guste-te calmó la criatura, bajando y dejándote en en suelo.

-Quizá no a él, pero a mi me daña, más de lo que me disgusta...

Lloraste por horas junto al alma buena del unicornio, que supiste que te calmaría mientras otra persona era salvada por tu ángel, tu amado ángel. Por otro lado, Arthur comenzaba a arrepentirse de dejarte sola, a merced de cualquier demonio que osara atacarte, pies te amaba, pero jo podía hacer nada. Porque un ángel que se ha enamorado de una humana ha condenado dos vidas.

_"Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel... Si lo logras, puede no gustarte"_


End file.
